In The Past
by me-steel-angel
Summary: - Can't Write A Summary Without Giving It Away! Please Read and Review! Thanx! -' I know that the title is corny but i couldnt think of anything else so please read i know that you wont be dissapointed!


In the past ch.1  
  
A./N.: Hey everyone I have something to tell you this whole fic. is based off of this dream I had but it was like with brad from linkin park.okies here it goes tell me if it suckith or not translation= do you really need one well.for that little portion of those who REALLY do need one here it goes tell me if the stories a failure or not ok  
  
Dis: me no own you no sue ok!!!  
  
Kagome stood clinging to the wall trying her best to stay away from the blood that was leaking from the huge slits in her mother's body ".Mom.Why.?" Kagome finally stirred up the courage inside of her to go to her mom's body and pick up the bloody knife out of her mother's hand.  
  
'Now let me explain what has happened here, let us start from the beginning shall we? Well, it all started with her brother Souta. Her mother had always been happy and cheerful, so that had made her happy. She liked happiness and cheerfulness because it made up for her Dad. Oh, she hated her Dad. She couldn't describe in word show much she hated him, he was horrible.'  
  
'When she was born he wasn't there he was out getting drunk and then when Kagome finally was allowed to come home she had to watch him beat her mother till she had a certain amount of bruises. It depended on his mood yet my mom still cared for him she still stayed with him, and that she still didn't understand he was killed by a murder. When she was eleven, well, really that's where it all began.'  
  
'Mother was so depressed and it hurt me to listen to her cry every night. I think she went over the limit, though. With all this she started dating this guy she met out on the street; he got her pregnant with my brother. Or so he was to be. We were going to name him Souta but he died during birth. Then just to top all that off, my mom's boyfriend left us. Neither of those things helped my mom's depression.'  
  
'I went to school and acted like everything was all strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top, when I knew that it wasn't. My mom stayed in her room all day. I didn't like going to school, but she insisted that I did, she wanted me to have an education. I know I wanted to stay home and watch over her, but she forced me to go. I know why she killed herself. because she was in so much pain and wanted to be happy again. She obviously went crazy, that's why she killed herself. Yeah. that's it.'  
  
'That was five years ago now I live with my best friend I try to forget about my past but I can't. We're trying to find my step dad, or the closest thing I have to a step dad. My mom's runaway boyfriend, but until we do I live with my best friend and her family. We're going to a concert by my favorite band, Nettle Grasper, but everyday I wish I could be as brave as my mom.'  
  
"Kagome hurry up we're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Oh, coming."  
  
"Aren't you so excited?" (Sorry everybody I don't know Kagome's friend's name, so just bare with me, ok.) "Tomorrow's the concert, and today's the last day of school! Aren't you excited Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah I'm real excited."  
  
"Well you don't look it."  
  
"WELL, SORRY IF IM THINKING ABOUT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN A CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Look Kagome. I'm real sorry about you're past, but it's not my fault and you can't just put it all on me.!  
  
"Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late for the last day of school, now do we?"  
  
"Kagome, you're weird." Blahblah muttered under her breath. (Well then, that is what we shall call Kagome's friend, "Blahblah"! Yes! That's it, "Blahblah"! Why didn't I think of it before, it's genius!!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahhhahahahaha *ahem* sorry)  
  
~At School~  
  
"Hey Kagome, I have to talk to you," said Hojo, the pervert that claimed he needed Kagome's body. (Hey! Shouldn't that be miroku?? Oh well, it can't be, he's in the band!!!!!! So there!!!!!!) He grabbed her arm in a fairly tight grip and nearly dragged her into the broom closet. "Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be! It was actually pretty easy. I thought that you would put up a bigger fight than that."  
  
"Hmph! The better for me. So. huh?"  
  
"Whoa Kagome, you talked!"  
  
"NO! It was my ghost stupid!!!!!!!" Said kagome bursting out in tears. She was obviously thinking about her mother (as a matter of factly this is exactly what she was thinking: 'Mom, I'm just like you- just a toy for guys who want something, and then dump you off, pregnant, at the side of the road.)  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you alright? Answer me!"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I-I- ju -" In that instant Hojo scooped Kagome up in his arms and held onto her like she was his life, and someone was trying to take it away.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Then Hojo, being the pervert he is, saw it the perfect chance for a grope and.  
  
"Hojo. You sure do know how to spoil a good moment, don't you?" Said kagome walking out of the broom closet.  
  
A./N.:sorry guys but i'm so stuck I just cant think of anything sorry sorry sorry, but whaddya think? Huh? 


End file.
